Another ring
by Somebody.smileyface
Summary: When you're brought to Middle Earth suddenly, you tend to wonder what happened. You also wonder why you're an elf and why you're wearing a fancy ring that will not come off your finger. Its just the cherry on top of the cake when you find you have to go on some big adventure with a load of weirdos, seriously, what happened to your life? (10th walker, Legolas/OC) Please read :)
1. Prologue thing

**Ok, before we start, please take into account that I am in the middle of writing 3 other stories and I cannot update as often as others. That being said I will try to update as often as I can. Also, I am making this up as I go along so feel free to give me tips, ideas for the story line, constructive criticism... ****_The_**** lot! Please review, maybe not this chapter because its short and its only a prolouge type thing but hopefully the other chapters? Anyway on with this story prolouge type thing.**

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own anything but my future OC's, the rest belongs to Tolkien._**

It began with the forging of the great rings.

Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.

Seven were given to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

And nine... Nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else, desired power, for within these rings was bound the strength to govern each race.

But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all.

Manwë and Varda, however, from the Halls of Ilmarin saw this treachery and forged a fourth elven ring, pure and beautiful, yet as dangerously powerful as them. This ring could not fall into the wrong hands. And so they searched, searched desperately for someone worthy enough to bear this ring. The two looked throughout middle earth and when they didn't find a single person they reluctantly moved on to other realms. But still, they could not find a single person worthy.

Finally, just as they were about to give up they looked to the faraway realm, earth, a world without magic, but much more evolved than any other they had seen. The pair looked through country after country when they finally came across a girl. Her name was Lexi. She was the one.


	2. Chapter 1

**Soooo, hey. I'm really surprised (and glad) that so many people liked the last chapter thing, I'm sure it wasn't that good. Anyway, I'm pleased that you like it and I open you'll like this one too. This is basically before she goes to Middle Earth. Thankyou so much for my reviews abaudia and nienna14, you inspired me to carry on with the chapter. Please feel free to give feedback, good or bad. Can I ask you all something? Shall I just send Lexi to middle earth or should I send some other characters and if so which ones? Anyway thanks for reading, on with the first proper chapter!**

* * *

><p>A pretty girl with waist length, wavy, light brown hair stared at her tv frozen in place, her dark blue eyes glazed over as she looked unseeingly at the ending credits moving ever so slowly down and off of the screen, this was Lexi Varjak . Even after the credits finished she still sat there, gazing at the blank window of light. She stayed like this for at least half an hour until her phone buzzed in her pocket, finally shocking her out of her stupor. Shocking her so much in fact, that she fell off the chair and landed heavily on her back. She moaned in pain and gingerly got her phone out of her back pocket and looked at the screen. It was a message from Morgan, her best friend. It read:<p>

_Hey Lex, did you just see Now you see me? It was on telly half hour ago? The ending was the best! Anyway I'm coming over in a bit, I'll see you soon xox_

Lexi immediately began to type back when there was a knock at the door. Still hurt and unable to get up from her position on the floor she just shouted for whoever it was to come in. Seconds later a face appeared over the red sofa that she fell off of.

"Watcha doing down there?" Said the girl above her. This was Morgan Root. Dark brown, elbow length, curly hair framed her oval face and a thick fringe almost co

vered her sparkling green eyes. She was grinning happily, as she never stopped doing, and reaching her hand out to help me up.

"You know, Morgan," Lexi grunted as the taller girl pulled her up "when people say they're coming over in a bit they usually mean they're coming in at least 15 minutes, not 5 seconds."

"Heeeey," she cried as if she were offended "it was at least 9 seconds, probably more."

"Right, because that's so much better."

"It is!" She insisted "anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"I fell off the chair." Lexi mumbled.

"Ha! Why?" Morgan laughed.

"Because you made me jump, it was ummm... Quiet."

"Right, because you zoned out again. What was it this time? Mum made you read? Brother made you listen to his girl problems? You were watching something?"

"Fine I was watching Now you see me and I spose I was watching it for too long without doing something else."

"Lexi!" She cried "that was a good film! How much did you miss?"

"I don't know," Lexi snapped, bored of her friend constantly going on about films and how much she misses.

"Ohhhhh, Lexi, do you know how much you miss? All those good fil-"

"Films and good stories that are just waiting to be watched and read... Yeah yeah, I know. It's not my fault I have such a low capacity for boredom."

"Yeah well, you will watch that film if it's the last thing you do. Anyway what I actually came over for is-" Morgan was cut off.

"You come over everyday for absolutely no reason. Why's today any different?" Lexi deadpanned.

"Because it's your birthday tomorrow!" She giggled.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..."

"Yes I can tell!" She laughed, "anyway were going camping tonight to celebrate."

"Wait, did you just say tonight?"

"Yeah, we're leaving at 5" Morgan grinned excitedly.

"Errr Morgan?" Lexi murmured, looking at her phone.

"Yeah?"

"It's 25 minutes past 4."

"What?" She shouted "oh no! We're supposed to be ready now." Morgan moaned "we needed to go shopping too!"

"Right..." Lexi said cautiously, shooting her friend a weird look. This was the first time se had seen her friend not smiling. "Then we'll go shopping now, come back and pack really quickly."

"No! I shop you pack! Come on quickly!" And before she could blink, the front door banged loudly and Morgan had vanished.

"Stupid friends. Stupid party." Lexi grumbled stomping up the stairs moodily "stupid door" stomp "stupid" stomp "chair" stomp stomp "stupid stupid stupid!" Se reached the bedroom "who wants to go bloody camping anyway? Not me!" She yanked the door open forcefully. "They should have asked me! They should've "at least told me before now!" She slammed the heavy wardrobe doors open. Then the enormous solid oak wardrobe decided to fall on her.

When Morgan bustled through the front door around an hour later, her arms almost dragging on the floor, every inch of her heavily laden with shopping bags. She looked around expectantly, expecting to see her best friend sitting in front of the TV, waiting with their packed rucksacks, ready to go. But, well, she didn't.

"LEXI!" She screamed. "Where the hell are you?"

"Thank god!" Came a muffled reply "help me!"

"Help yourself!" Morgan shouted back, being the ever gracious friend she was "you should've packed those bags ages ago!"

"No seriously!" Replied the voice of a panicked Lexi. "I'm suck! The wardrobe fell!" This worried Morgan a bit, she had seen the size of that wardrobe. She dropped the bags and raced up the stairs almost jumping through the door. Once she got in there she laughed. Laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face, for on the floor lay Lexi's huge wooden wardrobe. And through a crack in the side , she could see Lexi curled up and unable to move. "Help!" She squeaked from inside the wardrobe.

"And that's why we're late, I spent the last hour trying to get that wardrobe off of her!" Laughed Morgan. The rest of Lexi's family and friends were literally weeing themselves at the story. "Even had to get Jon and Rhys round from next door who went to get Billy, Jake and Keaton. Oh you should have seen her face when we finally got the wardrobe off her and she saw Jake!" Everybody was in stitches, some like her cousins Isabelle and Tommy were even rolling around on the floor. Lexi just stood awkwardly to the side, her face raspberry coloured.

"Hey," said Aria, another cousin "isn't jake the one that's fancied Lex since forever? The one that keeps trying to kiss her?"

"Yes!" Shouted Isabelle in glee, tears of mirth ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. Lexi just turned away and harrumphed, which in turn bought on a new bout of laughter. She then stormed off and sat on one of the thick logs around the campfire. Laughing, her brother and sister, Jamie and Brett, joined her.

Patting her on the back, Jamie said "don't worry sis, it's not your fault a huge wardrobe fell on you!"

"Yeah!" Added Jamie's twin brother "it's not your fault your boyfriend had to rescue you!" The both burst out laughing again. The rest of the party joined them around the fire and all grabbed marshmallows to toast.

Morgan sat between Jamie and Lexi and Aria sat next to Jamie with her boyfriend Charlie beside her. Then next to Charlie sat Morgan and Lexi's best friend Dan, and next to Dan sat his girlfriend Ingrid. Ingrid was then joined by Lexi's friends Georgia, Kaitlyn and Jordan. Morgan's friend Abbie sat next to Jordan and Tommy sat next to Abbie. Finally Isabelle slotted in between Tommy and Brett.

Conversations finally moved on and Lexi smiled and joined in. Lexi, Morgan and Dan and Ingrid were in the middle of a heated discussion about Jaffa cakes when the fire began to crackle and spit dangerously. There were balls of fire whizzing in all directions until one finally shot forward and hit Lexi in the side of the head. She dropped to the floor and didn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>In case any of you are wondering, Now you see me is a film abo<strong>**ut magicians and crimey arresting stuff? Sorry if that's wrong, I don't know how to describe it, but anyway it's an amazing film, I really do recommend it. Another thing, should I describe the characters in more detail? And what shall I put as the story image?Anyway thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it! See you soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So hi, Thank you to you people who reviewed, followed, favourited, even just viewed. I'm so so sorry it took so long, I've been a bit poorly and, well, I'm just sorry. No excuses.** **Firstly, sorting hat- thank you for reviewing, you make a good and valid point and I totally agree with you, what I meant by evolved was that Middle earth doesn't have electricity or things like guns and stuff like that, I couldn't really think of another word that people in Middle Earth would use to describe it.**

**My other guest reviewer- thanks for your advice, I'd love to help you, is the story on this site? If it isn't how do I read it? Anyway, I loved your idea about Morgan coming and I decided to let her brother and sister come along because I hate the idea of splitting twins up, but yeah, thanks so much, you seem so nice.**

** Also thank you leegree, same as before - Morgan, Brett and Jamie are going to Middle Earth, thanks so much for reviewing! I do try to get it done ass fast as I can but I have a lot of art coursework to do as well. I did like your other suggestion but I wanted leggy and Lexi to meet before hand and, well, you'll see. But anyway, I'm so glad that so many people like the story! **

**Anywoddywezzywuglyway... (don't ask, it sounds so funny when my iPad says it) on with the second chapter!**

Lexi didn't really expect to wake up, let alone wake up in no pain whatsoever. The last thing she remembered was sitting around the fire and seeing a little ball of fire coming straight for her face. She remembered flinching away from it and then it hit her, right on the temple. She felt a brief flash of violent pain. Then she felt nothing.

She stretched, feeling the sun on her face and grass underneath her... Grass? She started groping the floor around her, feeling crisp fresh grass, not rough patches of mud and where on earth was the log? Why wasn't she in the tent? Why couldn't she hear Dan's snores? She forced her eyes open and immediately wished she hadn't.A shockingly bright light shone down on her face and almost blinded her, she tightly squeezed her eyes shut crying out in pain and covered her face with her hands. Just then a shadow fell across her body, making her shiver, goose bumps sprung up all down her arms. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed in fright.

The wizened gnarled face of a very old man loomed about 12 inches from her face, eyes wide with shock. He almost fell backwards when he heard her deafening shriek but he used his brightly lit staff to stop him. Wait, brightly lit staff? Lexi scrambled backwards, sitting up and crouching, terrified of the strange old man.

"Who are you?" She squeaked as she looked up at him. He had long, lank, grey hair that hung about his aged face. Scrappy, slightly threadbare, filthy grey robes hung from his slumped shoulders and an old pointy grey hat flopped slightly over his wise blue eyes. He smiled, standing up straight, making him look powerful and majestic as the sun shone brightly behind his head

"Gandalf, Gandalf the grey" he wheezed "now who might you be?"

"Lexi" she whispered "where am I?" She knew she wasn't at the campsite anymore, there was nothing but grass everywhere she looked. Rolling green fields, lush emerald hills, valleys, plains, the occasional tree dotted about randomly, all of it framed by great snowy mountains far into the distance.

"Just outside of Bree, it is just a while back there, a two, three day trek at the most?"

"Bree?" She asked looking behind her, she could barely make out a tiny cluster of trees in the distance, microscopic columns of smoke rose from what she guessed was a campsite somewhere. "I've never heard of it. What county are we in?" Gandalf looked like he didn't know what to say.

"What realm do you hail from? Bree is a village, right where that smoke is over there. I suggest you and your friends travel with me and you can stay in the Prancing Pony with your friends."

"Friends? where?" She said excitedly, her previous fright forgotten. She looked around and saw Morgan lying next to her, looking totally fine, just asleep. Beyond Morgan, slightly off to the right lay her brother and sister, they too were sleeping peacefully. "Are they ok?" Gandalf nodded slightly with a concerned expression on his face.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"What do you mean where am I from" she snorted.

"I mean which world do you come from?".

"Umm are you crazy?"

"Which world are you from?" He pressed somewhat urgently.

"Earth! Jeeez, it's not like we're on Mars, where else would I come from? Or be in for that matter, are we even in England anymore?" She snapped. She was lost and this man was nuts.

"I can't say I know of England. But we're in Middle Earth."

"There is no such thing!"

"Of course there is, you are here are you not?"

"You're crazy! I want to go back home, where are the others?"

"They are not with us, clearly. I have not a clue as to what you are talking about!"

"Take me back you stupid old man!"

"How can I take you back when I did not take you in the first place? I simply found you while travelling to meet Saruman the White!"

"Saruman? Gandalf? What kind of names are those? You're nuts! Totally bonkers!"

"You better believe you are here, because I see no other aid! Apologise you insolent child" he said, slightly angry now, who was she to shout at a wizard?

"No bloody way am I believing this crap!" She then grabbed his staff in her fury and proceeded to bash it against a nearby tree, trying to break it. "This isn't real, this isn't magic! Clear your head you loopy old granddad!" It was when the staff started to emit sparks that Gandalf snatched the staff off of her and roared

"You foolish little girl! You dare break a wizards stick! I am Gandalf servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor, I command you to stop!"

"Oh? And what are you, old great and powerful flame master going to do about It? Cut me in half?" She sneered maliciously. "Are you even mad? Or are you just pretending so you can get a little lady servant all to yourself?" She glared at him while smirking cruelly.

"Do not take me as some conjurer of cheap tricks!" He roared, dark grey storm clouds brewing behind his head. "I was trying to help you, but this has gone too far. You will pay me the respect I deserve!" And brought his staff upon the grassy floor. A ring of light erupted from the top off his staff, sweeping through Lexi, knocking her back and making her float, unconscious, 2 metres off the floor with her hair blowing softly every which way in the wind.

"What did you do?" A new voice cried. Gandalf spun around on his heels, behind him he saw the dark brown haired girl now awake, leaning on her elbows and staring at home, her features contorted in confusion.

"Wake the others, I'll tell you on our way to Bree." He said, mumbling a few words in another language. Lexi's unmoving form followed him wherever he walked.

"What's Br-" her question was cut off by Gandalf.

"I'll explain on the way! We must press on before the darkness settles." He whistled sharply and a startlingly white horse galloped over the horizon followed by two other horses. The White horse came to a stop beside Gandalf and bowed, allowing the old man to get on. The palomino horse came to a stop next to Morgan and did the same while the chocolate dun allowed the now partially awake twins to hop on. As soon as the riders were seated securely the 3 beasts started to gallop towards the village. Lexi glided behind them, attached to Gandalf's side.

"Uhh, excuse me-" Morgan started

"Gandalf... the Grey"

"Ok Gandalf, We must warn you," Brett said "Lex is terrified of horses, so it's best not to let her wake up... How did you get her to go to sleep in the daytime anyway? She barely sleeps at night let alone in the day."

"All of you must listen closely to what I'm about to say-" the elderly wizard spoke darkly. The three nodded earnestly. "I believe that you are not from this world, I'm not sure how, but I think you have somehow switched worlds and ended up here. Now I must warn you, this world is a dangerous place, the Dark Lord Sauron threatens Middle Earth further and more severely with each passing day. His spies are everywhere, there is danger around every corner and it is imperative that we destroy him as soon as possible. I was travelling this way to find a very special hobbit who has the tool to do just this when I found the four of you." ...

There was a silence where the three of them expected him to carry on speaking, when they realised he wasn't going to Jamie spoke up. "Right well, what on Earth is a hobbit? What are you? What is Bree? How is Lex still asleep? Are you just going to leave us? And why is Lexi floating?"

"The girl is floating because I made her, she wrongly attacked an old man and I put her to sleep. I was able to do this because I am a wizard. The village we are travelling to is called Bree."

"What about our other questions?"

"You will see soon enough now come on! We must hurry!" The whole group sped up even more and they eventually reached the grungy little village as the last speck of sun disappeared over the hills in the distance, shrouding the land in pitch black darkness. It had also started to rain and the group were all soaked to the bone.

The loud sounds of hoof prints ricocheted off of the numerous buildings that were all tightly packed into the tiny village, alerting everyone of their presence. The heavy rain beat down on them as stable hands spilled from stables shouting instructions to them and to each other. Other villagers peeked out of tiny windows and a few rushed out to greet them.

One man in particular caught Morgan's eye. He was a scraggly unclean man with dark, slightly greasy, unkempt hair, he hid under a worn, black travellers cloak and his hauntingly soulful brown eyes looked searchingly at their little group, becoming slightly wider and worried when he saw Lexi. He did not, however, show any signs of moving to help them until his eyes found Gandalf. His face then lit up in recognition and he hopped up and exited the little building. The crowd parted for him and he went straight up to Gandalf who had a whispered conversation with him. The old wizard then he pointed his staff at Lexi, mumbled some words and then let her fall into the dark man's waiting arms before galloping off and leaving them there.

"All of you come with me." He growled so as not to be heard. They all snuck through the doors and up the stairs of a building called the Prancing Pony and piled into a shabby little room, completely bare of any furniture bar an old bed and a chair facing the window. The man walked in and lay Lexi down gently on the bed and then went back over to the door. "I shall go and get some more chairs, stay here and wait for me." He said before disappearing down the creaky wooden stairs.

Jamie, Brett and Morgan shuffled into the room and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do with themselves. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, they spun around quickly and gasped.

There stood a glowing figure dressed in white and gold robes with a hood covering their face. The figure looked at them darted over to Lexi and stroked one finger across her forehead and a golden light surrounded her. She started to shriek in pain in her sleep, gripping both sides of her head and curling up into a ball, thrashing about wildly. They heard someone thunder up the stairs and start banging loudly on the door, shaking it almost off its hinges.

The figure turned looked at it and then darted swiftly towards the rest of them, first flicking Jamie and Brett in the side of the head making them both unconscious before turning to Morgan. It lunged for the sides of her face but then seemed to stop and think, tilting its head to one side before moving its hands and placing two thumbs on her forehead. Morgan immediately felt drowsy and dropped to the floor after loosing all feeling in her limbs.

The last thing she saw was the figure disappear in a bright flash and the man burst in, looking around frantically at all of them before racing over to Lexi who was still thrashing and shrieking. Then she lost all sight and lost all senses and fell into the dark abyss we all call sleep..

**Umm yeah, hope you enjoyed that. Questions? Review. Criticism? (Constructive of course) review. Any nice, inspirational comments? Well, you know what to do. Thank you so much for reading, see you next time, byeeeee! :)**

**(oh and another thing someone complained about the story not having spacing or paragraphs. i've fixed it now but ****I'm sorry if you read it like that and was annoyed at me. if it happens again please tell me so i can fix it. I'm sorry if this doesn't apply to you. thanks again for reading!)**


End file.
